


Seasons of Wear

by paradigm_twist



Series: 100 SJ Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Silly, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Kyuhyun is a petulant 12 years old and Kibum is there to kick him. Figuratively speaking of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Wear

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _042\. Suits, Kibum/Kyuhyun_.

Kyuhyun was pacing.

Footsteps laden with frustration and confusion, but mostly, it was just helplessness.

He swore loudly as he snubbed his toes for the umpteenth time at the edge of another furniture. Clearly there wasn't enough room for a mild panic attack. He would move to another room to pace but the cold hard facts were these: the dorm was too small and there were too many people. They barely managed to squeeze in his new bed as it is. Tripping over furniture swearing was a regular fixture in this cramped dorm.

Kyuhyun tried balancing on one foot as he gingerly massaged his sore toes, but instead fell gracelessly sideways onto his bed while knocking his left knee against the wooden frame of the bed. It was obvious that all that dance training had failed in giving his awkward teenager body even the slightest hint of a dancer's smooth grace.

Mentally cursing at his body hormones for the awkward delayed development of his gangly limbs, Kyuhyun started considering the few options he had to make an escape. If he could hide somewhere or find a code RED emergency, he might be able to run away into the night and only return once the horrifying season was over. It might not be that hard to accomplish. After all, there were twelve other people. One missing would hardly be noticed.

Kyuhyun was rudely interrupted from his internal battle over certain details over his elaborate escape plan when he felt someone blowing air harshly into his ear.

Kyuhyun shrieked (not that he would ever owned up to it) before scrambling hastily and clumsily up his bed, eyes settling down on one smirking Kim Kibum.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyuhyun growled.

Kibum shrugged. "You were taking too long. We need to go soon and Teukie hyung wanted to make sure you were ready to be whisk away at a moment's notice." Pausing, he scrutinized Kyuhyun through narrowed eyes before whipping his head around, staring at the mirror standing at the corner of the room.

"Do I even want to know? Or do I have to get Teukie hyung and the managers in here?"

Kyuhyun glanced down at his lap, considering his options. He could tell Kibum and get it over with quickly. The man didn't like fussiness and preferred to get things done in the most time efficient way possible. The alternative would mean dealing with a hysterical Leeteuk while all of their managers start lecturing him about his responsibilities and tell him to suck it up _because you signed up for all of these shit the moment you signed on those dotted lines_.

It wasn't really a hard decision to make.

"IneedtogetawayfromhererightnowbecauseI'mnotgoingtobewearing _thatthing_ overthereunderanycircumstancesever," Kyuhyun blurted out hurriedly.

Kibum massaged his temples, eyes starting to glaze over with drowsiness.

"I'm going to punch you in the guts right now if you don't repeat yourself. _Clearly_. And **word-for-word** ," Kibum groused.

Kyuhyun gulped audibly. Maybe choosing Kibum was a Very Bad Idea. Kibum lived in another dorm with Heechul and Hankyung, which is why Kyuhyun sometimes had forgotten how scary he was when he was stressed out. Or how his weird stress coping mechanism worked.

Who falls asleep when they were stressed anyway?

In any case, Kyuhyun was going to be in for some serious yelling if he was still stuck in this sticky situation **_AND_** a sleeping Kibum on his hands. 

"I need to get away from here right now because I'm not going to be wearing _that thing_ over there under any circumstances," Kyuhyun repeated slowly.

Kibum sighed before punching him on the legs.

"It is just a bloody _suit_."

"And it is man's most inventive way of stripping away his dignity and suffocating him in a penguin suit with a tiny silk noose."

"Spoken like a petulant child of twelve," Kibum said dryly. Looking down at his suit, he walked towards the mirror, hands smoothing over the creases on the sleeves.

"You know a suit is more than just a penguin suit. It's a mask," Kibum said casually, as he tugged at his lapels and gave himself a look-over.

"Maybe you haven't realized it yet because there's so many of us and you haven't had that proper exposure. But the suit is a way of telling people that we are perfectly composed to handle whatever they can throw our way."

"More importantly, image is _everything_ in this industry. You already have the brain and mentality for it. The suit just reflects all of that on the outside," Kibum continued as he traced a finger over the suit hanging over the mirror.

"A suit is an armour of perfection. The lapels, the position and the number of buttons, the colour, even the length of the jacket are all essential in creating that ideal image. A fitting suit reminds everyone that you have every right to be standing where you are today. And they can't ever forget or ignore that," At this, Kibum abruptly turned away from the mirror and dragged Kyuhyun into a standing position in front of the mirror. 

"Do I make myself clear?"

Kyuhyun stared a little wildly at Kibum's reflection before his sight was set on the suit. He won't say that he was convinced by Kibum's words. But he'd be damned if he wasn't the least bit swayed by them.

His entire time (ok. admittedly really short time) with Super Junior had reminded the fragility of his position when he first joined the team. He worked just as hard as the rest of them even if he took less time to train. He had just much right to savour all of their achievements just as much as the other members.

"I said. _Do I make myself clear_?"

In that instant, he realized what Kibum just implied. He _finally_ had the approval of the last member of the team. 

He really was part of the team now.

Kyuhyun could only nod mutely as the realization bowled him over inside. He wanted to shout out in exhilaration, or maybe just turn Kibum around and give him a hug. But they were both as uncomfortable when it came to physical contact. And he knew Kibum would start closing himself off at the slightest hint of any emotional talk. 

"Good," Kibum said approvingly as he patted his shoulder. 

He took one final unreadable look at an endorphin-high Kyuhyun before heading towards the door.

"Oh. Just so you know. You have ten minutes left to change and look halfway decent before Leeteuk hyung and manager hyung comes barging in here and start dressing you."

Kyuhyun started swearing loudly and inventively as Kibum's evil cackle rang through the door.


End file.
